<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>by any other name (you'd still be just as sweet) by moonrise31</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29976192">by any other name (you'd still be just as sweet)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonrise31/pseuds/moonrise31'>moonrise31</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>once, twice, and again until it's over [32]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TWICE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, ft sahyo because i can, ot9 mentions of course</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:48:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29976192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonrise31/pseuds/moonrise31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Tzuyu may or may not be a super secret agent who has decided to work undercover as a barista, and Dahyun makes a valiant effort to not fall for her as soon as she orders a cup of coffee.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chou Tzuyu/Kim Dahyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>once, twice, and again until it's over [32]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/935700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>111</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>by any other name (you'd still be just as sweet)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeuwuahh/gifts">likeuwuahh</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>happy birthday zeb!! you are really so kind and caring and talented despite all of your attempts to say otherwise; i don't know where we'd be without you &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Nayeon tugs at the elbow of Dahyun’s sleeve and almost makes her spill the latte she’s just topped off with milk, Dahyun should have already known to say no. She only just saves the drink from splashing over the brim of the paper cup, and then sets it down before snapping on a plastic cap. Then, against her better instinct, she turns to raise her eyebrows at Nayeon’s suspiciously trembling stare. “What is it, unnie?”</p>
<p>Nayeon’s lip is already jutting out, and Dahyun really wishes she wasn’t so good at imitating all of Sana’s facial expressions. “Would you please take over the register for a little bit?” Nayeon steps closer, almost hanging off Dahyun’s arm as her mumbled request flutters along underneath the healthy hum of Jeongyeon’s cafe. </p>
<p>Dahyun frowns as she picks the latte back up to read the name Nayeon had inked onto the side. “But we just switched ten minutes ago.” She shuffles towards the pickup counter. “Latte for Sooyoung?”</p>
<p>“Just for a little bit,” Nayeon presses as a girl presumably named Sooyoung steps forward to pick up her drink. “I just need you to take the order of one person, and then I’ll switch back again, I promise.”</p>
<p>Dahyun glances at the register, but there isn’t even a queue impatiently waiting for Nayeon to do her job. “One person? Who?”</p>
<p>“The girl at table nine,” Nayeon says, and quickly tugs Dahyun backwards when she glances over to the table by the far window. “Don’t be so obvious.”</p>
<p>“You’re the one whispering loudly enough for the entire cafe to hear, unnie,” says Dahyun. Still, she obediently turns away -- although not before catching a brief glimpse of long hair falling over one shoulder, and a figure hunched intently in front of a laptop. “Do you know her?”</p>
<p>“She has it out for me, I swear,” Nayeon grumbles, both hands now on Dahyun’s shoulders as she attempts to duck out of view. “Whenever Sana or Mina takes her order, she’s perfectly friendly and asks for the simplest drinks on the menu, which means she’s totally being difficult for me on purpose.” Nayeon spins Dahyun around so they’re facing each other. “She’ll come up to order soon, I’m sure, so please just take hers for me? And then we can switch back right after.” </p>
<p>Dahyun sighs. “I’m sure you’re just overreacting, unnie, but fine.” </p>
<p>“Thank you.” Nayeon grins, and Dahyun thinks for a moment that she’s done the right thing. But then Nayeon quickly says something about a bathroom break and disappears into the back, leaving Dahyun completely alone behind the counter.</p>
<p>“Excuse me?”</p>
<p>Dahyun whips around, making startled eye contact with the girl from table nine. “Oh, hi, sorry.” Her customer service instinct takes over, and Dahyun steps quickly up to the register. “May I take your order?”</p>
<p>“Just a regular black coffee, please,” says Table Nine, and even her polite smile is enough to make Dahyun’s heart do a weird little stutter. </p>
<p>But Dahyun takes the coffee orders of pretty girls with movie-star smiles all the time, and so grins back as best as she can while she types in the request, swiping the card that’s handed to her before returning it. “And your name?” She reaches for a cup and marker.</p>
<p>Table Nine answers, but Dahyun can’t quite make it out above the late afternoon cafe hum and what sounds like Nayeon cackling in the back room. She leans a little over the counter, turning her head and straining her ears. “Could you say that again?” The girl clears her throat and repeats her name, and this time Dahyun thinks she catches it. “Joohee?” Table Nine quickly nods, and Dahyun scribbles the hangul with a flourish. </p>
<p>Instead of returning to her open laptop, the girl waits by the pickup counter as Dahyun pours out her coffee. To her credit, it’s an order that only takes Dahyun a few seconds. And the recipient is not so much hovering by the counter as standing casually by it as if she’s planned this all along: to charm Dahyun with just the dimple in her cheek as soon as Dahyun calls the name on her cup of black coffee purely for the benefit of the cafe’s other patrons.</p>
<p>Nayeon reappears as soon as Table Nine is seated once more. Dahyun frowns at her as best as she can. “Unnie, you didn’t even stay to help me make the drink.”</p>
<p>Nayeon places a solemn hand on Dahyun’s shoulder. “I knew you had the skill and perseverance to handle it entirely on your own.” She blows a kiss before Dahyun can reply, and practically skips the two and a half steps to the register.</p>
<p>The cafe bustle comes and goes, and the sun paints its last hues against the approaching dusk before Joohee finally closes her laptop -- not that Dahyun has been keeping tabs. When Dahyun is about to take her dinner break, she happens to be glancing back at table nine just as Joohee looks up. There’s another smile, flashing bright and brief between cheeks kissed by the glowing sunset, and Dahyun wonders if the departing sun has retreated into Joohee’s eyes instead.  </p>
<p>“You could take a picture,” Sana says as she breezes by to take Dahyun’s place at the espresso machine. “I’ve heard that they last longer.”</p>
<p>Dahyun quickly gives herself a shake. Table nine is empty, the sun has sunken completely below the city skyline, and Joohee has exited the cafe. “What?”</p>
<p>Sana only winks at her before turning to take the order of their latest customer.</p>
<p>Mina is sitting at the table when Dahyun walks into the back room, skimming through a handful of papers that Jeongyeon, seated across from her, seems to be holding the other half of. Dahyun grabs her packed dinner from the pile of clothes and bags in the far corner of the room before sliding into the chair next to Mina. “What are those?”</p>
<p>“Applications.” Jeongyeon sets another sheet onto the taller of the two stacks in front of her. “Business has been growing, and this way no one will ever have to work overtime.”</p>
<p>“Those are the ones I’ve already filtered for Jeongyeon-unnie,” says Mina as Dahyun swipes the top sheet from the pile nearest to her. “You can help me look through the rest of these -- they’re all from just today.”</p>
<p>Dahyun, meanwhile, is too busy staring at the name typed neatly at the top of the application. <em>Jo Joohee</em> is the only hangul she registers, sitting just outside of the parentheses shyly bracketing the English letters spelling out <em>CHOU TZUYU</em>.   </p>
<p>She thinks of Joohee studiously typing the afternoon away while seated at table nine, the fading orange sun the only lighting she needs against the backdrop of the movie scene Dahyun had borne witness to the entire afternoon.</p>
<p>“Tzuyu,” Dahyun says slowly, paying special attention to how her tongue curls around the syllables. </p>
<p>“Oh, yeah, her.” Mina carefully sets another sheet in her reject stack. “She seems like a pretty good candidate.”</p>
<p>“Yeah? Let me see.” Jeongyeon holds out a hand, and Dahyun gives her Tzuyu’s application. </p>
<p>Jeongyeon scans the sheet, brow furrowed, but nods often enough that Dahyun doesn’t bother to hide her smile. “When you hire her, please don’t tell Nayeon-unnie.”</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Tzuyu starts work a week later.</p>
<p>Nayeon, to Dahyun’s complete lack of surprise, volunteers to man the counter out front as soon as Jeongyeon brings Tzuyu into the back to introduce her to everyone on the first day. Dahyun manages to keep her cool before her turn, bowing and greeting Tzuyu after Mina and Sana have. Tzuyu’s eyes brighten in recognition as she returns Dahyun’s friendly smile, and Dahyun’s brain fruitlessly tells her jittery heart not to read too much into it.</p>
<p>“I’ve got some paperwork to finish,” Jeongyeon is saying now. “Can one of you show Tzuyu the ropes and get her started?”</p>
<p>“My shift just ended.” Mina finishes packing her bag and slings it over one shoulder. “But I’ll see you tomorrow, Tzuyu.”</p>
<p>“I think Nayeon-unnie needs some help with the customers,” Sana says quickly. “Maybe Dahyun can show you how to make drinks while we take orders. She’s a great teacher, so you’ll be in good hands.” The look that Sana and Mina exchange before Sana grins knowingly at Dahyun is mischievous to say the least, but Dahyun has much larger concerns currently weighing on her mind.</p>
<p>Still, Dahyun has a job to do, and she’s not going to embarrass herself in front of the pretty new girl just because the way Tzuyu bows after the other two exit makes Dahyun want to hold her close and reach all the way on tiptoe to pat her softly on the head.</p>
<p>Instead, Dahyun gives Tzuyu a quick tour of the back room: which corner to throw her stuff in if she doesn’t want to trip anyone or have her snacks stolen by Nayeon, and the shift schedule whiteboard on the wall with specialty magnets that Mina had brought in so they could each mark the blocks they’d be working during. Tzuyu picks a floppy-eared puppy and sticks it right next to Dahyun’s eagle head.</p>
<p>When it comes to making the drinks, Tzuyu continues to nod quietly along, occasionally humming in understanding or frowning as she concentrates on Dahyun’s instructions. The flow of customers has picked up to a steady clip, but Dahyun has managed far worse rushes, and Tzuyu is a quick enough learner that Dahyun can’t help the pride that flashes through her chest.</p>
<p>Then a customer returns to the counter, informing Sana that they’ve received the wrong drink. Tzuyu’s ears redden when she realizes it’s one that she’s made, but Dahyun has another cup ready before Sana can even finish apologizing.</p>
<p>“I’m really sorry,” Tzuyu mumbles as she and Dahyun turn back to the espresso machine. “I should have checked with you after I finished it.”</p>
<p>Dahyun shakes her head as she readies the next order. “There’s nothing to be sorry for. We’ve all made mistakes, and still make mistakes now -- even Mina-unnie, and she’s pretty much the closest a human can get to perfection.”</p>
<p>Tzuyu’s lips twitch into a half-smile, but Dahyun can see the worry still clouding over her face as they continue working. It’s not enough to distract her from her tasks, and she’s extra careful now to check the order Nayeon or Sana has jotted down onto the side of each cup. But Dahyun can practically feel the tension that has now overcome Tzuyu’s joints.</p>
<p>“Hey,” says Dahyun, racking her brain for some non-coffee related topic. Usually it’s easy enough to get her friends out of their own heads -- Mina always brightens whenever she’s talking about games, and Momo has an oft-forgotten appreciation of silent films -- but Dahyun barely knows Tzuyu, and asking her if it had hurt when she’d fallen from heaven seems like a poor choice for casual conversation. “You’re from Taiwan, right?”</p>
<p>Tzuyu nods. “I moved here a few years ago.”</p>
<p>“That’s so cool,” says Dahyun, and she means it. Because, “I don’t think I’d be able to move out of Korea, ever. I barely even know one sentence in Mandarin.”</p>
<p>Tzuyu turns to look at her. “What’s the sentence?”</p>
<p>“<em>wo ai ni</em>,” Dahyun recites before she really has a chance to think about what the phrase means. But then the fact that she’s just said <em>I love you</em> to Chou Tzuyu of all people hits her like a meteorite, and her own jaw drops as if to show the crater the realization has left behind.</p>
<p>Tzuyu, though, giggles. “That was really good.”</p>
<p>Dahyun can feel the burn in her cheeks, but she covers it with a scoff. “You don’t need to lie.”</p>
<p>“I don’t,” Tzuyu agrees. “Your Mandarin is really good, Dahyun-unnie.” And it’s not fair, Dahyun laments as they return to preparing drinks, that Tzuyu can be so earnest even when Dahyun is supposed to be the one doing the cheering up.</p>
<p>It’s also not fair, Dahyun thinks, that Tzuyu continues to make her pulse beat against her eardrums even after weeks of working together.</p>
<p>Dahyun is familiar with the concept of working around the subjects of her fleeting infatuations; she’s come a long way from when she’d first started at the cafe and couldn’t look Sana in the eyes for days. But back then, she’d gotten over her initial crush even before she’d met Jihyo -- someone that Sana besottedly declares as hers as often as possible, and Nayeon describes affectionately as a person who is the most ruthless Monopoly player on the planet, but is also too shy to ask for an extra fork at a restaurant. </p>
<p>But the sun still sets in Tzuyu’s eyes at the end of each shift, and Dahyun finds herself oddly giddy every time she manages to push Tzuyu’s shy smile into a delighted chuckle. Tzuyu’s managed to charm the others, too: Jeongyeon lets her have the first pick of the pastry leftovers at the end of each day, Sana has made it a very personal goal to give her at least one hug every time they’re on the same shift, and Mina knits Tzuyu a hat within the first week of knowing her.</p>
<p>“Is Tzuyu gone for lunch again?” Nayeon sits down next to Dahyun at the back room table, as has become a frequent early afternoon occurrence since Dahyun started working at the cafe. Dahyun nods, and Nayeon grumbles as she opens the plastic lid on her container. “Where does she even go every day?”</p>
<p>Nayeon, too, has resigned to the permanence of their newest addition. And the deadpan look that never fails to cross Tzuyu’s face whenever Nayeon cracks a joke makes Dahyun suspect that perhaps the two get along better than they’d like everyone else to think -- in fact, it’s almost like they’ve already been friends for years. In either case, their constant pushing somehow pulls the cafe’s little group even closer together, and there’s a comfortable settling in Dahyun’s chest that she hasn’t felt in a long time. </p>
<p>“Do you think she’s got some sort of secret double life?” Nayeon asks now, and Dahyun almost chokes on the water she’d been drinking.</p>
<p>“Because she doesn’t eat lunch with us?” Dahyun laughs at Nayeon’s enthusiastic nod. “Unnie, you’ve been watching too many action films.”</p>
<p>“I’m serious,” Nayeon insists. “Think about it. Her application was literally perfect, even by Jeongyeon’s standards. She only talks about her dogs, but never about her friends or family. And,” Nayeon leans closer to whisper in Dahyun’s ear, “we’re only a block from the Blue House.”</p>
<p>Dahyun nudges Nayeon away, shaking her head. “So are dozens of other buildings and hundreds of other businesses. And Tzuyu’s only been here for a month, so of course we don’t know that much about her or her life yet, even with her ‘perfect’ application.”</p>
<p>Nayeon scoffs. “Just because you have a crush on her doesn’t mean you have to be so blind to it. Even Sana agrees with me.”</p>
<p>“Sana-unnie would agree with you even if you told her the moon was made of cheese,” says Dahyun. She pauses. “And, I don’t have a crush on Tzuyu.”</p>
<p>Nayeon snorts as she twirls some noodles around her chopsticks. “If you really believe that, I’m definitely not the one who thinks the moon is made of cheese.”</p>
<p>“Whatever you say, unnie.” Dahyun finishes her lunch and quickly gets up from the table. “I’m going to empty the trash. Do you want to throw anything out?” </p>
<p>Nayeon calls her thanks as Dahyun exits the back room and steps into the alley outside their building. The dumpster is a few meters away, so she lets the door swing closed behind her as she hefts the tied-off garbage bag in one hand. She walks over and tosses the bag into the dumpster, wiping her hand on her jeans as she turns around, and screams when she notices Tzuyu crouched against the opposite wall.</p>
<p>Tzuyu looks up, but only holds a finger to her lips. “Unnie, you’ll scare them.”</p>
<p>“Them?” Dahyun squeaks when she notices the two cats curled at Tzuyu’s feet. Both have raised their heads from the bowl in front of them to blink at her, but after a few seconds they deem the food more interesting and return to eating. “Oh, them.”</p>
<p>“I’ve been feeding them for the last week or so,” says Tzuyu, hands placed deliberately on her knees while she watches them eat. And Dahyun wonders whether it’s the cats, or Tzuyu aching to pet them, that makes the scene so endearing.</p>
<p>“Oh,” Dahyun says as Tzuyu’s explanation suddenly registers in her brain. “So this is where you go for lunch break every day.”</p>
<p>Tzuyu nods, glancing up at her again. “Yes, why?”</p>
<p>“Nothing,” says Dahyun, holding back a chuckle as she thinks back to Nayeon finishing lunch just on the other side of the brick wall behind her. </p>
<p>“You can come closer if you want,” Tzuyu says, already shifting to make some room. “They’re very nice.”</p>
<p>Dahyun nods quickly. “I’m sure they are. But I’m a little scared of animals.” She crouches down on her side of the alley instead, resting her chin on her knees as she watches the pair of cat tails flick lazily back and forth. “I’ll just watch from here.”</p>
<p>Tzuyu smiles when she looks at Dahyun. “Okay, maybe next time.”</p>
<p>And there really isn’t a less romantic setting for them to be in; the alley is damp and dim despite the early afternoon sun, the honks of rushing traffic grating in her ears and the stench of the dumpster still lingering in her nostrils. Yet the thought of spending her next lunch break -- and perhaps all of the ones after -- squatting here, watching Tzuyu fawn over a couple of cats and maybe laugh occasionally at how scared Dahyun is of four-legged things, is the most appealing concept to cross Dahyun’s mind in a while.</p>
<p>Nayeon might as well be correct about one thing, Dahyun figures as she clears her throat. “Hey, Tzuyu.” Tzuyu tilts her head, and Dahyun pushes on before she can remind herself how bad of an idea this might be. “Do you want to go on a date sometime?”</p>
<p>From the month or so since they’d met, Dahyun knows that Tzuyu often takes a few moments to process what someone has said and then carefully decide on a reply. But barely a second passes before Tzuyu is beaming, and Dahyun thinks that her own heart might just pound itself out of her chest right then. “I would really like that.”</p>
<p>Dahyun floats through the rest of the day, exchanging unstoppable grins with Tzuyu whenever they cross paths behind the counter. But as soon as Tzuyu clocks out for the night, leaving Dahyun to clean up after hours with Sana, the reality of their upcoming plans crashes in with panicked clarity.</p>
<p>“I have a date with Tzuyu,” Dahyun says just as Jihyo steps into the shop despite the “closed” sign hanging on the door.</p>
<p>Sana bounces over and plants a quick kiss on Jihyo’s cheek before turning back to Dahyun. “You asked her out? Really?”</p>
<p>Dahyun feels her cheeks redden, because the smirk Jihyo is now sporting makes it clear that Sana has been keeping her perfectly updated on Dahyun’s perhaps-not-nonexistent feelings. “That’s great, Dahyun. It sounds like you like her a lot.”</p>
<p>Sana sneaks an arm around Jihyo’s waist even as she leans towards Dahyun. “So where are you two going to go?”</p>
<p>Dahyun clears her throat. “I hadn’t really figured that out yet. When I asked, I was just thinking that we’d go for coffee or something.”</p>
<p>Jihyo blinks. “Dahyun.”</p>
<p>“I know.” Dahyun throws her hands up. “I know. We work in a coffee shop.”</p>
<p>“You can never go wrong with dinner and a movie,” says Sana. “Jihyo didn’t even like the film we ended up watching on the first date, but look at us now.”</p>
<p>Dahyun laughs. “That’s true, but it doesn’t really feel right for a first date for her, you know?”</p>
<p>Jihyo raises her eyebrows, her grin slowly widening. “Got it. Tzuyu’s special.”</p>
<p>Dahyun attempts to sputter a reply, but then her phone buzzes with a text. When she checks her notification screen, Tzuyu’s <em>How do you feel about amusement parks?</em> flashes back at her like the last piece of a puzzle she’d spent hours flailing around for, only to discover it hiding beneath the couch. She doesn’t even realize how she’s been smiling at Tzuyu’s message until she glances back up just in time to catch Sana and Jihyo exchanging knowing looks. </p>
<p>Sana turns to her, eyes already glinting and clearly up to no good, so Dahyun quickly ushers them out onto the street, promising them that she can take care of closing up perfectly fine on her own.</p>
<p>The rest of the week passes by in a blur -- the highlights besides daily alleyway lunches with Tzuyu include Mina respectfully declining an entertainment company talent scout and Nayeon beating Sana in a back room game of who could top off a latte with the tallest mound of whipped cream. Before Dahyun knows it, it’s Saturday afternoon and she’s standing in front of the gates to the amusement park, watching Tzuyu walk up with the wind blowing her hair out of her face at a picture-perfect angle.</p>
<p>Tzuyu draws a few looks, of course, but it’s Dahyun who gets to greet her with a hug before presenting their entrance tickets to the employee and heading inside.</p>
<p>Tzuyu has snagged a map of the park, and unfolds it entirely as she scans the available attractions. “You said you don’t like a lot of the rides, right?” </p>
<p>“Oh, it’s alright.” Dahyun shifts from one foot to the other. She remembers their brief discussion the other day about what they could do at the park, and still regrets admitting her dislike of heights just before Tzuyu had confessed a borderline addiction to roller coasters. “I don’t mind doing one or two, if they don’t get too high.”</p>
<p>Tzuyu frowns at her. “Are you sure, unnie? I like them, but there are plenty of other things here to do that I like just as much.”</p>
<p>Dahyun puts on a brave smile, more so to prepare herself for grabbing Tzuyu’s hand than for the ride she begins to walk towards. “I’m sure. This one doesn’t look too bad!”</p>
<p>The coaster, with its three loops that Dahyun doesn’t notice until they’re at the very front of the queue, does in fact turn out to be pretty bad. But as their train pulls back up to the platform, Dahyun thinks that she’s done a decent job of keeping her shaking mostly to her knees. That is, until Tzuyu shifts, and she suddenly becomes aware of how she’s somehow reached across the safety bar to cling much too tightly onto Tzuyu’s arm.</p>
<p>Dahyun almost trips as she clambers out of her seat, legs trembling as her shoes scuff against solid asphalt. “Maybe we should check out the games,” Tzuyu says, tongue so adorably in her cheek that Dahyun forgives her for laughing. And then Tzuyu holds out her hand for Dahyun’s, and Dahyun gets lost in how familiar the gesture already seems.</p>
<p>When they reach the game stalls, Dahyun immediately makes a beeline for the ring toss. “This looks fun,” says Tzuyu, accepting the box of plastic rings that Dahyun pays the stall employee for.</p>
<p>Dahyun winks at her. “Watch this.” And allows herself a small burst of satisfaction as she quickly lands rings around the necks of three bottles -- the fruits of the last summer break of high school in the park behind Chaeyoung’s apartment, when no achievement held more meaning than finally winning the carnival game that had already claimed a lifetime’s worth of pocket change.</p>
<p>But years later, Dahyun thinks that it’s all still worth it, because Tzuyu is clapping in astonishment and Dahyun gets to point out the plushie that had caught her eye since she’d stepped up to the stall. </p>
<p>“Here.” Dahyun holds out the prize to Tzuyu. “Thanks for letting me strangle your arm during the entire roller coaster ride.”</p>
<p>“Oh, thank you.” Tzuyu takes the plushie, grinning down at it as she turns it over in her hands. “Why did you pick this one?”</p>
<p>Dahyun clears her throat. “It just reminded me of you for some reason.”</p>
<p>“Really?” Tzuyu takes another look, and then laughs. She tucks her hair behind her ear and holds up the stuffed movie character next to her face. “Do we look alike?”</p>
<p>Dahyun attempts to hold back her own fit of giggles, but it’s a lost cause. “Yeah, actually. It’s cute!”</p>
<p>Tzuyu doesn’t say anything, tucking the plushie under one arm. She glances away as she reaches for Dahyun’s hand, and Dahyun follows her back into the crowd milling around the rows of stalls, trying not to stare too much as Tzuyu’s hair falls back over her now reddened ear. </p>
<p>A few hilariously failed games later -- Dahyun almost takes Tzuyu’s eye out with the Whack-a-Mole hammer, and Tzuyu’s attempts to toss ping pong balls into a pool of floating cups all ricochet off the faces of several stunned passersby -- Tzuyu finally tugs Dahyun towards a booth at the end of the row.</p>
<p>Tzuyu’s already paid and loaded her toy gun before Dahyun notices the aluminum cans standing at the back of the stall, ready to be knocked down by a well-aimed foam dart. Dahyun frowns. “Hey, are you sure? This one is usually rigged --”</p>
<p>Tzuyu fires, knocking the first of three cans cleanly off the shelf. </p>
<p>The booth employee’s jaw drops slightly. Dahyun snaps her own mouth shut, and then clears her throat. “Alright, carry on, then.”</p>
<p>Tzuyu hums before knocking down the middle can. But then she lowers the gun, glancing up at the available prizes one more time. When she shoots again, her last foam dart doesn’t even come close to the last can, bouncing off the back wall before falling to the floor.</p>
<p>“You almost had it,” the employee says. “You still knocked down two, so you can pick from --”</p>
<p>Tzuyu points. “I’d like that one, please.”</p>
<p>Dahyun narrows her eyes as they turn away from the booth. “Did you miss that last can on purpose?”</p>
<p>“I wanted to get this one.” Tzuyu holds out the plushie. “It reminded me of you.”</p>
<p>Dahyun smiles even as she tries to identify the stuffed character Tzuyu had shot down exactly two cans for. “What is this, even? A block of tofu?”</p>
<p>Tzuyu grins. “I hope so.”</p>
<p>Their next stop is the food stalls, because Dahyun is almost offended that Tzuyu has never had a Korean-style hot dog. She buys one to share, and also orders a couple of sodas while Tzuyu secures an empty table. Dahyun resists reaching out to wipe off the ketchup at the corner of Tzuyu’s lips after her first bite, holding out a napkin instead. </p>
<p>“This might be the best thing I’ve ever tasted.” Tzuyu wipes her mouth, her wide grin hidden only momentarily.</p>
<p>Dahyun leans back in her chair, smugly crossing her arms. “What did I tell you?” The sun is already starting to set, and Dahyun lets her gaze wander over the crowd as she thinks about how she’d like this day to never end. Tzuyu is more than content to sip at her drink, only pausing when she sees Dahyun straighten in her chair.</p>
<p>Tzuyu sets down her cup. “Is something wrong?” </p>
<p>Dahyun frowns at the crowd beyond Tzuyu’s shoulder. “I think that kid is lost.”</p>
<p>Tzuyu turns to look, following Dahyun’s line of sight to the child weaving through the rest of the park goers, her mop of blonde hair barely coming up past most people’s knees. Tzuyu stands. “We should help her.”</p>
<p>Dahyun gets up, too, and begins to politely shoulder her way through the crowd. When she gets to the girl, Dahyun slows, waiting to catch the child’s gaze before she crouches down and waves. “Hi! Are you lost?”</p>
<p>The girl blinks back at her, and it occurs to Dahyun then that she might not understand Korean. But when she holds out her hands, the girl comes forward, her tiny fingers latching around a couple of Dahyun’s. Dahyun straightens and walks with her back to Tzuyu, who is still trying to navigate through the sea of people. </p>
<p>“You got to her so fast,” Tzuyu huffs. “Is she okay?”</p>
<p>“I think so,” says Dahyun, glancing down as the grip on her fingers loosens. “I don’t think she understands Korean, though.”</p>
<p>Tzuyu says something then, maybe in English. The girl runs over, reaching up for Tzuyu’s hand. Tzuyu smiles softly first at the girl, and then up at Dahyun. “There’s a place we can take her to call for her parents, right?”</p>
<p>Dahyun nods, pulling out their map to look for the information booth. The sky has darkened by the time the three of them arrive, a couple already anxiously waiting in front of the booth. The girl immediately dashes over, and Tzuyu and Dahyun exchange a few bows and some broken English with the reunited family. But soon enough, they’re alone again, and Dahyun realizes that they’ve returned to the entrance of the park.</p>
<p>“It’s getting late,” Dahyun says finally. “We should probably head back, right?”</p>
<p>“Right.” Tzuyu hums, hand now free to slip back into Dahyun’s. Her eyes widen as she suddenly tries to pull back. “Sorry, I think my fingers are sticky.”</p>
<p>Dahyun laughs, tightening her hold. “That’s alright, I think she got both of us.” </p>
<p>They’ve stepped past the gates, now, and the evening out here falls more quietly. Tzuyu begins to swing their joined hands. “Thanks for today, unnie. I had a lot of fun.”</p>
<p>“Yeah? I’m glad.” Dahyun has long lost count of the times her grin has pushed so much at her cheeks that they start to ache, but it’s a good way to feel, regardless. “I had a lot of fun, too.”</p>
<p>Tzuyu hesitates for a second. And then carefully leans down, squeezing their hands again just before pressing her lips softly against Dahyun’s cheek. When she pulls back, Dahyun is thankful that the moon is full, if only so she can see that Tzuyu’s face is as flushed as hers is. </p>
<p>A laugh bubbles up from deep in Dahyun’s chest, and she lets it out without meaning to. But then Tzuyu is chuckling, too, and Dahyun thinks that life is really, really good.</p>
<p>They take separate buses back to their respective apartments. Dahyun finds a window seat on hers and leans her head against the glass, browsing mindlessly through social media as she waits for her heart to come down from its high. Her thumb pauses when she comes across an article about a small envoy from the United States visiting Seoul to talk policy with the National Assembly. She thinks that one of the men looks familiar, and she spends another few seconds staring at his blond head before copying the link to the article and opening her text thread with Tzuyu.</p>
<p>
  <em>Did we just save the child of a united states diplomat?</em>
</p>
<p>It only takes Tzuyu a few seconds to respond with a row of wide-eyed emoticons. Dahyun chuckles quietly, hugging the tofu block plushie a little closer to herself as she locks her phone. She spends the rest of her bus ride staring out the window, wondering how anyone has ever thought that the moon could be made of cheese.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>One month into dating Tzuyu, Dahyun realizes that she has a serious problem.</p>
<p>It hits her on a day she has off from work, but Tzuyu is scheduled for the morning and part of the afternoon -- Sana had tried to fight on their behalf, accusing Jeongyeon of being against young and budding romance, to which Jeongyeon replied that she was simply pro-employment. In either case, it’s probably for the better that Tzuyu isn’t here when the panic sets in; and the first thing Dahyun can think to do is to call her best friend.</p>
<p>“Hello?”</p>
<p>Dahyun frowns at the voice on the other end of the line. “Momo-unnie? Where’s Chaeyoung?”</p>
<p>“Oh.” Momo clears her throat. “She’s okay, don’t worry. We’re just in the hospital right now --”</p>
<p>Dahyun nearly drops her phone. “You’re what?” Momo starts to explain, but Dahyun doesn’t hear it as she rushes for her front door, trying to pull on her shoes one-handed. “Never mind, you can tell me when I get there. What’s the room number?”</p>
<p>One cab ride later, Dahyun slams open the door to Chaeyoung’s hospital room. Momo is seated next to the bed, and both she and Chaeyoung give Dahyun cheerful waves.</p>
<p>Dahyun walks over and pulls up a chair next to Momo. “What happened?”</p>
<p>“We were filming for the YouTube channel,” says Chaeyoung. “Momo-unnie bet that I couldn’t jump off the second-floor balcony.”</p>
<p>Dahyun gaped at Momo. “Are you two crazy?”</p>
<p>“Oh, this isn't from that.” Chaeyoung gestures at the cast plastered around her leg. “I spilled some water in the kitchen last night and forgot it, then slipped and fell today when I got up to get the camera.”</p>
<p>Dahyun spends a few moments staring dramatically off into the distance -- or more accurately, at the blank wall behind Chaeyoung. Then she leans forward and pats Chaeyoung’s hand. “Have you ever thought of streaming video games instead?”</p>
<p>Tzuyu suddenly bursts in. She spends a moment digesting the locations of the three occupants in the room before the tension slowly leaves her shoulders. “Thank goodness you’re okay.”</p>
<p>“I’m only mostly okay,” says Chaeyoung, “but clearly you weren’t talking about me.”</p>
<p>Dahyun gets up from her seat. “You were looking for me?”</p>
<p>Tzuyu sighs. “Nayeon-unnie mentioned you were at the hospital, so I came over right away, without thinking of all the things she could have meant by ‘at the hospital’.” </p>
<p>Dahyun frowns. “How did Nayeon--”</p>
<p>Tzuyu turns to Chaeyoung. “Sorry, how’s your leg?”</p>
<p>Chaeyoung shrugs. “It’s only a fracture, so it’ll heal in a month or two. You’re Tzuyu, right? I’ve heard so much about you.”</p>
<p>Tzuyu blinks. “You have?”</p>
<p>“Not that much,” Dahyun cuts in. “I mention you, my girlfriend, a perfectly normal number of times in casual conversation. And actually, can we talk for a second?” She pauses to shoot Chaeyoung another glare. “As for you, we’ll have some more talking to do, later.”</p>
<p>“She’s definitely not going anywhere,” says Momo, and giggles when Chaeyoung leans way over to punch her in the shoulder. </p>
<p>Dahyun pushes Tzuyu out of the room and into the hallway. They find a cushioned bench not too far from Chaeyoung’s room, and Dahyun falls onto it with a loud exhale. Tzuyu sits down more calmly, fingers threading between Dahyun’s in lieu of speaking right away.</p>
<p>They wait a few moments, Dahyun wrestling with her words while Tzuyu holds her hand and waits. In the end, it’s Tzuyu who breaks the silence. “No offense to your best friend, but I’m glad that you’re okay.” She thinks for a beat. “Chaeyoung seems nice. I hope she’ll be okay, too.”</p>
<p>Dahyun laughs. “She’ll be fine. This isn’t even the first time she’s been in the hospital this year.” She shakes her head at Tzuyu’s raised eyebrows. “Don’t ask. It always sounds like a good idea at the time, until it isn’t and you find yourself at the doctor’s getting five stitches in your side.”</p>
<p>Tzuyu’s eyes narrow. “The scar you said you got when you were sixteen?”</p>
<p>“She’ll come around to producing less self-endangering YouTube content eventually,” says Dahyun. She clears her throat. “Actually, it’s a good thing you came, because I wanted to talk to you about something.”</p>
<p>Tzuyu tilts her head, at the exact angle that tells Dahyun that she’s listening. It’s been a month, Dahyun reflects, ignoring the flutter that threatens to spread all the way to her fingertips so that Tzuyu might also feel her hesitation. It’s already been a month, and Dahyun’s tongue still trips over itself when Tzuyu looks at her as if she’s the only other person in this urgently bustling hospital.</p>
<p>“Did you know,” Dahyun finally manages to say, “that when you first started working at the cafe, Nayeon-unnie thought you were some sort of secret agent?”</p>
<p>Tzuyu raises her eyebrows, lips quirking. “She did? Why?”</p>
<p>Dahyun shrugs. “You were gone for lunch all the time, but then I went out into the alley and found you feeding the cats. And your application was so perfect that there was no way Jeongyeon-unnie could reject you, but I think you’re just really good at everything you do. And you don’t really talk about your friends or family, but…” Dahyun trails off.</p>
<p>Because like all conspiracy theories, Nayeon’s can start to sound logical if given too much thought. Dahyun’s been over to Tzuyu’s apartment a few times by now -- enough to no longer be terrified of the two excitable puppies who literally dogpile on her as soon as she walks through the door. And it’s a nice apartment, with a comfortable couch that they can cuddle into as they fall asleep watching old movies and bad dramas. But even so, Dahyun’s girlfriend status hasn’t granted her any special access to the archives of Tzuyu’s past: the reason she moved to Korea in the first place, or where she’d learned to speak English, or even what prompted her to apply for work at only one of the hundreds of coffee shops in Seoul.</p>
<p>“Have I shown you this before, unnie?” Tzuyu has her phone out now, the screen displaying a photo of a young man holding a dog up to the camera. “That’s my brother, and our family dog. His name is Gucci.”</p>
<p>Dahyun lets out a laugh. “Is Gucci the name of your brother, or your dog?”</p>
<p>Tzuyu rolls her eyes, elbowing Dahyun before swiping through the next few photos until she reaches an older couple standing in front of a cherry blossom tree. “These are my parents. They went to Tokyo recently and sent me this.”</p>
<p>“You look like your mom,” Dahyun says, unable to stop the smile tugging softly at the corners of her mouth.</p>
<p>Tzuyu exits out of the picture, and Dahyun catches a glimpse of her entire album: some of Tzuyu’s finer works as a latte artist, a lot of blurs that are probably her dogs moving too fast for the camera to capture, several seemingly forced selfies with Nayeon -- and sometimes Mina or Sana -- when they should have been working. There are also quite a few photos of her that she doesn’t remember Tzuyu taking, but seeing herself so tenderly through Tzuyu’s eyes tugs at her heart in yet another way Dahyun hadn’t discovered until she’d first served Tzuyu a cup of coffee.</p>
<p>Dahyun glances up quickly. The bright hospital lighting doesn’t do wonders for anyone, casting shadows too starkly and illuminating everything with a stinging pastiness. And yet, looking at Tzuyu still concentrated on her phone screen, Dahyun feels it again: the surge that had startled her so thoroughly that she’d rushed to call Chaeyoung just an hour or so before. But this time, Tzuyu is already here, and so it pushes Dahyun to clear her throat and say, “Can I ask you a question?”</p>
<p>Tzuyu turns. Her hair frames her face in flyaway strands, the shadows under her eyes suddenly prominent even under a layer of makeup; her cheek dimples as she smiles and sets her phone aside and gives Dahyun’s hand a squeeze. The overwhelming wave straining against Dahyun’s chest finally breaks free, spilling into the open in one glorious cascade.</p>
<p>“Tzuyu,” says Dahyun, slowly. “Is it okay if I’m starting to fall in love with you?”</p>
<p>Tzuyu stares. And Dahyun would normally start to panic, because she’s already counted the shuffling steps of three nurses passing by and the slams of four doors closing up and down the same hallway they’re currently sitting in. But she also has been keeping track of the seconds that Tzuyu is staring at her only, something like wonder in Tzuyu’s eyes shining brighter than even the most incandescent sunset.</p>
<p>“So,” Dahyun says, hesitant. “Is that a yes?”</p>
<p>Tzuyu’s chin dips once, twice. And then she’s nodding so vigorously that Dahyun can feel her shaking through their joined hands. “It’s very okay, unnie,” says Tzuyu, at last. She leans in a little closer. “I think I’m starting to fall a little, too.”</p>
<p>And Dahyun finds herself helpless, sitting on this antiseptic-scented bench on the ninth floor of the hospital that must be making quite the profit from Chaeyoung’s health insurance. But in the end, Dahyun decides, it doesn’t matter if Nayeon actually happens to be right about Tzuyu’s incredible double life as a secret agent for the South Korean government. In fact, Tzuyu could be the most upstanding superhero in disguise, or the crime-hardened boss of one of the city’s darkest underground circles, or just a kindhearted girl from Taiwan who loves four-legged things and an incredibly lucky Kim Dahyun.</p>
<p>Dahyun is too far gone to not kiss Tzuyu back, in any case.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>follow @likeuwuahh on twitter and ao3 for a boatload of amazing content :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>